Aunque no sea la mejor Kunoichi, seré la mejor Hokage ¡De veras!
by Daisuke Kuro
Summary: Minato y Kushina dejaron de legado a una pequeña niña llamada Naruko Uzumaki. Ella es ignorada por toda la aldea por la culpa del Kyubi encerrado en su interior, pero todo cambiara, la dejaran de despreciar y comenzaran a mirarla desde arriba. Su sueño de convertirse en Hokage apenas comienza. (Posible NarukoxSasuke)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

La aldea de Konoha era un lugar en donde la paz reinaba, la mayoría de sus aldeanos vivían con la seguridad y tranquilidad de que la guerra había terminado. Gracias a todos los ninjas que dieron su vida por proteger la aldea.

El ataque del Kyūbi ya había pasado, el cual dejo muchas cicatrices en la aldea. Muchos Shinobis y aldeanos inocentes perdieron sus vidas en ese catastrófico y misterioso accidente. Una de las vidas que se llevó el Kyūbi fue la del cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze junto a su mujer Kushina Uzumaki. Ambos murieron por proteger a su recién nacida hija.

El cuarto Hokage no perdió tiempo así que con el poco Chakra que le quedaba realizó el ShikiFūjin (Jutsu de sellado: sello de la parca) para encerrar la mitad del Bijuu en él y la otra en su hija. El único problema de este Fūinjutsu es que el Shinigami invocado absorbe el alma tanto del oponente como del usuario. Minato dio su vida por la aldea y así fue como nació la leyenda del cuarto Hokage, el héroe de Konoha.

Todos los aldeanos, Shinobis y niños admiraban la historia del cuarto Hokage, pero, no todo fue color rosa para la historia del Namikaze. La aldea sentía odio y desprecio por el legado del cuarto.

La vida continuó su trascurso al paso de los años en Konoha, las cosas se veían en paz pero, en la calle de la aldea un grupo de aldeanos se encontraban lanzando piedras en dirección a una pequeña niña de ojos color azul y su cabello era rubio, aunque el corte que usaba la hacía parecer un niño por lo corto. Esto sucedía casi siempre que ella paseaba por la aldea, otras veces los adultos murmuraban acerca de ella llamándola monstruo o demonio. Otros simplemente preferían ignorarla. Muchos padres no querían que sus hijos jugaran con ella provocando la tristeza y soledad para la niña.

Al pasar los minutos los aldeanos aún seguían en su labor de lanzar las piedras hacía la niña mientras que esta corría de sus agresores. La situación parecía controlada, la rubia estaba escapando de la multitud y solo estaba a menos de unos veinte metros de llegar a un atajo para salir del aprieto. Pero, el plan para escapar había tomado un giro drástico al sentir como el viento era cortado por un Kunai el cual paso a escasos centímetros de su mejilla derecha, pero este logró cortar un poco de la piel de chica dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre en su mejilla.

Cuando volteó su mirada hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que un Shinobi de Konoha se encontraba entre la multitud siendo el dueño del Kunai lanzado. El chico apenas era un Genin pero tenía agallas para lo que hizo.

Más Kunais eran lanzados por el Genin para poder herir a la rubia. Esta de milagro logró esquivarlos, pero para el último no tuvo tanta suerte. La herramienta ninja se clavó en su pierna, para luego perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Al notar como la multitud de aldeanos se acercaba comenzó a ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, demasiado tiempo en Ichiraku Ramen y muy poco en la academia pero aún así no se arrepentía de nada ya que el viejo Teuchi y su hija Ayame siempre la trataban bien a diferencia del resto de la población en Konoha.

Cerca de los acontecimientos se encontraban dos chicos cerca de la tienda de dulces. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban como los aldeanos se acercaban a la pobre chica.

— Oye Shikamaru, ¿No crees qué deberíamos ayudarla? — Le preguntó uno de los chicos al otro, el cual se quedo en silencio analizando la situación para después colocar una cara de total desinterés y aburrimiento.

— Sería demasiado problemático ir allí, además tú mismos sabes que meternos con esa chica nos traerá más problemas y al final todo será un verdadero fastidio Chōji — Le respondió Shikamaru con un tono fastidiado, el Nara solo quería irse a su casa o simplemente observar las nubes.

Pareciera que las palabras de Shikamaru entraron y salieron por los oídos de Chōji. El chico se puso en medio de la rubia y los aldeanos, los cuales se detuvieron al ver llegar al del clan Akimichi.

Shikamaru suspiró para después colocarse al lado de Chōji. El Nara sabía lo que vendría al defender a la niña pero tuvo que actuar por culpa de su amigo.

De todos los aldeanos, el Genin que había empezado a lanzarle los Kunais a la chica se puso al frente para confrontar a los chicos que llegaron a defender a ese "demonio".

— No te quedes ahí y corre, nosotros los distraeremos — El Akamichi le dirigió la palabra a la rubia la cual seguía en el suelo en frente de los chicos. La niña no perdió el tiempo y como dijo Chōji salió del lugar para dirigirse a su atajo.

— No permitiré que ese demonio se escape — Dijo el Genin furioso tomando posición de batalla listo para enfrentar a los jóvenes Shikamaru y Chōji. La batalla iba a comenzar, para empezar era algo injusta ya que era un graduado ninja contra apenas dos niños que aún asistían a la academia. El Shinobi corrió hacía ellos mientras comenzaba a hacer los sellos de mano del Katon: Hōsenkano Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu flor de fuego) pero cuando estaba por ejecutar el último fue detenido por un Jōnin reconocido de la aldea. Kakashi del Sharingan había detenido por completo el avance del Genin sosteniendo sus dos manos con solo una de las suyas.

— Me parece que estas usando mal el concepto de Shinobi. — El Jōnin de cabellos plateados tomó una breve pausa mientras le daba una ojeada a su libro Icha Icha el cual sostenía en su otra mano libre — El planear usar esa técnica contra solo dos niños da a entender tus intenciones hostiles. Convertirte en ninja significa que estas dispuesto a darlo todo por tu aldea y sus aldeanos, no para atacar y herirlos. Simplemente no mereces esto — Al culminar su frase Kakashi empujó al Genin pero no sin antes tomar su protector de frente.

El ninja copia les ordenó a todos los aldeanos que regresaran a sus actividades diarias y que dejaran en paz a la rubia.

Ya bastante lejos de los aldeanos se encontraba la chica, la dificultad para caminar se hacía cada vez más grande por culpa de la herida ocasionada hace un tiempo atrás por lo que tuvo que detenerse. Esta se sentó en el suelo para después recostarse en la pared de sucia de aquel marginado callejón por el que pasaba.

El único pensamiento que tenía en mente era quitarse de inmediato el Kunai que aún seguía clavado en su pierna. Los pensamientos seguían invadiendo su mente, sabía que el dolor que provocaría el cuchillo al ser removido la atormentaría en su momento, pero si seguía ahí sin hacer nada mientras que los aldeanos posiblemente se acercarían a ella para terminar lo que empezaron. Cualquiera de sus dos opciones le traería el odiado por muchos dolo. Al detallarlo por un tiempo, si quitaba el Kunai solo sería un breve contacto mientras que la fuerza unida de todas esas personas sería letal. Al terminar de pensar tomó las agallas suficientes y agarró la herramienta ninja con sus dos manos listas para por fin retirar el arma. Cerró sus ojos y contó hasta tres para luego sentir detalladamente cómo salía el cuchillo, el dolor volvió a invadir su pierna.

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos para notar su sangre la cual se extendía por toda su pierna en forma de hilos. La chica llevaba puesto un short beige así que podía ver con claridad la herida en la herida que había ocasionado el Genin en su piel. Con todas sus fuerzas rompió la manga izquierda de su camisa color negro, la amarró en la zona afectada y momentáneamente detuvo el sangrado.

Ya con un poco más de calma se dirigió a su apartamento, allí ella tenía un kit básico de primeros auxilios para poder solventar ese "pequeño" accidente que había tenido con las personas de Konoha. Al llegar, su apartamento estaba hecho un desastre, la basura estaba en todo el suelo, la mesa tenía sobras de lo que había desayunado e inclusive la puerta la dejó sin pasar llave al salir. Aunque fuera mujer, el desorden corría por su sangre de forma descarada.

Cuatro años pasaron de eso. Dos Jōnins se encontraban persiguiendo a una chica de cabellos rubios el cual lo usaba con dos grandes coletas, vestía una chaqueta color naranja con azul en la parte de los hombros y la cintura la cual tenía en su espalda un remolino rojo, pantalones naranja y las típicas sandalias Shinobis color azul.

Los ninjas la perseguían por ser la causante de pintar los monumentos de los cuatro Hokages. La rubia se camufló con una cerca utilizando un papel del mismo color de la cerca haciendo que los dos ninjas siguieran de largo. La chica cantó victoria mientras reía por la ingenuidad de ambos Jōnins, pero bajó la guardia dejando que otro ninja se colocara detrás de ella. Al verlo lo reconoció bastante rápido, no era difícil hacerlo ya que esta persona tenía una cicatriz en su nariz, además de usar su cabello atado con una cola de caballo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Naruko? — La pregunta venía en un tono serio al igual que una mirada de con la misma seriedad. El Shinobi estaba cruzado de brazos mientras tenía su mirada puesta en Naruko esperando su respuesta.

— Vamos Iruka-Sensei, solo fue una pequeña broma — Trataba de excusarse la chica. Esta no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos a Iruka ya que sabía el nivel de enfado del Chūnin así que mejor en cambio miraba a los alrededores mientras tenía sus dos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿¡Cómo le llamas a eso pequeña!? — El grito de su Sensei se escuchó por todos lados. Él ya estaba cansado de las bromas pesadas de Naruko la cual dejó de tener sus brazos atrás para después mirar al suelo. — Dime algo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Ya más calmado, Iruka le lanzó esa pregunta. La rubia alzó su mirada para poder chocarla con la del Sensei, llenándose cada vez más de determinación y un brillo especial.

— Algún día me convertiré en una Kunoichi tan fuerte que superara a esos débiles. Todos en esta aldea me reconocerán y dejaran de ignorarme ya que yo seré la primera y más grande Hokage vista por esta aldea, ¡Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki! Me convertiré en Hokage porque ese es mi camino ninja. — Con esas palabras, la rubia terminó de explicarle el por qué de sus acciones. La cara de Iruka aún seguía demostrando seriedad pero por dentro se sentía feliz por su alumna que poco a poco iba encontrando su camino.

— No puedes ser Hokage si no regresas a la academia, así que volvamos juntos — Al fin el tono del Umino había cambiado por uno más sereno. Este le extendió su mano a la Uzumaki para que pudieran volver a la academia sin ningún problema.

—Ni creas que volveré hoy. Aún tengo cosas más importantes que debo hacer, las cuales prefiero antes de estar todo el día en ese salón viéndote y escuchar tu clase. — En serio que esta chica era una cabeza hueca. No le bastó con ver que su Sensei le había en el fondo perdonado su falta hacía los Kages, también le pedía amablemente que volviera a su clase cuando cualquier otro le había pegado por hacer semejante estupidez.

Con un tic en el ojo y una sonrisa "amigable", Iruka comenzó a acercarse a la rubia. Esta creyó que el Chūnin venía a seguir sermoneándola pero paso algo completamente distinto a lo que su imaginación le permitió ver.

En la academia, los estudiantes esperaban ya con fastidio a su Sensei el cual había salido en caza de Naruko. Bastante tiempo pasó desde que Iruka se fue del salón. Cuando ya todos se iban a retirar por no tener profesor comenzaron a escuchar una persona quejándose y reclamándole a otra. No tardaron mucho en reconocer esa voz, al rato Iruka entró al salón con Naruko la cual estaba amarrada. Umino la traía cargada en su hombro como si de un saco se tratase. Este la dejó en su asiento al lado de Hinata Hyūga la chica tímida poseedora de uno de los tres Dōjutsus. La pequeña Hyūga desató a la Uzumaki, ganándose un gracias de parte de ella.

— Ahora por culpa de Naruko tendrán que practicar el Jutsu de Transformación. — Declaró Iruka mientras les ordenaba a todos hacer una fila. La mayoría de los estudiantes le daban las gracias de manera irónica a la rubia por ser la causante de todo.

La Uzumaki se encontraba saliendo de su asiento para comenzar a hacer la fila cuando sintió un gran golpe en su cabeza. Sakura Haruno la había golpeado en esa zona. La peli-rosa comenzó a regañarla por su comportamiento, como si tuviera poco Iruka llegaba ella y le echaba leña al fuego. Naruko no se quedo atrás y le gritó a Sakura que se metiera en sus asuntos pero, al final agregó la frase "tabla de planchar".

Eso fue un golpe bajo para la Haruno, pero sobretodo le molestaba de que el comentario lo dijo frente a Sasuke Uchiha el chico que le gustaba. Ya la pelea se iba a formar, las chispas salían de las miradas de ambas, era como si el mar luchara contra tierra. La pelea fue interrumpida por Iruka el cual las amenazó con expulsarlas.

Ya casi todos los estudiantes habían pasado y era turno del anteriormente nombrado Sasuke Uchiha. El ultimo de su clan estaba apuntó de realizar la transformación pero la imagen que tenía en su mente para ejecutar el Jutsu cambió drásticamente. De ser Iruka la imagen, fue transformándose en Itachi Uchiha el hombre que Sasuke más odiaba en el mundo. Todo eso ocurrió por el recuerdo de la masacre de los Uchiha, la cual tenía como protagonista a Itachi.

Gracias a todo eso, el Jutsu de Sasuke cambió un poco, la nube de humo ya me disipó mostrando la transformación del joven con los ojos azabache. El resultado fue impactante para el Sensei y para todos en la clase, Sasuke se había transformado en el Itachi que de aquella sádica noche.

El chico vio el reflejo de su cara en el protector de Iruka, al momento sus ojos se abrieron a su límite al ver a su hermano. Muchas emociones se revolvían en la cabeza de Sasuke, la sed de sangre y la venganza eran los que más retumbaban en ella. El Uchiha tomó posición de ataque para luego comenzar a realizar los sellos del Katon:Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo del fuego: Jutsu bola de fuego) cuando ya iba por el sello del caballo Iruka lo detuvo mostrándole que solo era su propio Jutsu de transformación. Con las declaraciones del maestro, Sasuke reaccionó quitando su Jutsu y volviendo a la normalidad.

Atrás de él se encontraba Naruko, ella no entendía muy bien el comportamiento del Uchiha, solo pudo recordar que hace años escuchó que el clan de él había sido exterminado y el último sobreviviente era Sasuke. Tal vez el hombre en el que se transformó era el causante de tan semejante masacre. Ya las cosas se habían calmado y por fin era el turno de la rubia, ella preparó su mejor Jutsu en ese momento.

— Preparate Iruka-Sensei — Al colocarse frente a su maestro hizo el sello correspondiente — ¡Jutsu Sexy! — Al terminar de pronunciar el nombre de la técnica se formaron algunas nubes de humo las cuales cubrían las partes íntimas de Naruko. Iruka al detallar la ilusión vio la imagen de su alumna pero con su cuerpo más desarrolado y agregándole el estar desnuda provocó un gran derrame nasal por parte del Chūnin. La sangre actuó como propulsor haciendo que el Shinobi cayera de espaldas.

El Sensei logró recuperarse, sus fosas nasales tenían un pedazo de servilleta para evitar seguir derramando sangre por la culpa de la transformación de Naruko.

— ¡Idiota, por poco me matas! — Le gritó Iruka a Naruko mientras esta tenía sus ojos cerrados y realizaba una risa nerviosa.

Todos los estudiantes habían culminado con el ejercicio. La clase ya había culminado pero antes el Sensei dio las instrucciones del siguiente y último examen de la academia, aunque los detalles no fueron para nada específicos, solo avisó de que sería mañana el resto iba ser sorpresa.

La Uzumaki se dirigía hacía su casa pero cuando ya estaba por el camino vio a Sasuke. El Uchiha también se dirigía a su hogar. Pensando en el incidente de Sasuke en la academia Naruko decidió seguirlo, ella estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de su compañero de clase.

Al seguirlo por un buen rato, ya estaban algo lejos de las calles principales de Konoha, llegando así a la entrada de la residencia del Clan Uchiha. La entrada tenía en la parte de arriba grabado el logo de un abanico de color rojo en la parte de arriba y blanco en la de abajo. El atardecer no tardaba en irse dando paso a la noche, los viejos faros comenzaron a prender pero su luz no era suficiente como para alumbrar las calles así como en la época de paz para este clan.

Naruko notó que la residencia estaba completamente abandonada, nadie vivía ahí excepto por Sasuke. Era algo obvio ya que él junto a su hermano eran los únicos sobrevivientes conocidos del ya casi extinto clan. La rubia seguía escondiéndose cada ciertos pasos, esta creía que el joven de cabellos y ojos azabaches no se había dando cuenta de su presencia, pero, él sabía que la chica lo estaba persiguiendo desde hace tiempo.

Sasuke siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en seco. Se mantuvo ahí por unos minutos, los escasos rayos de sol chocaban con su espalda mientras que la oscuridad que se comía toda la parte delantera del chico dejando así relucir con más claridad el logo del Clan Uchiha bordado en su espalda.

— Ya es momento que salgas Naruko. — Las palabras de Sasuke provocaron un escalofrió que paso por toda la espalda de la Uzumaki — ¿En serio crees que no me di cuenta de tu presencia? Cualquier ninja se daría cuenta de eso — Comenzó a voltear lentamente su rostro, para cuando Naruko apareció, el Uchiha le tenía una mirada fría.

— Creí que no te darías cuenta — La rubia comenzó a reir mientras se rascaba su cabeza y su mirada era de total inocencia en ese momento.

— A partir de este punto no puedes seguir así que será mejor que regreses a tu casa o desearas nunca haber venido — Al igual que su mirada, el tono de voz de Sasuke era frío y seco

— Yo solo quería saber más de ti al igual de la razón de tu comportamiento en el ejercicio de hoy — Trataba de explicarle la chica al azabache mientras se acercaba a paso lento a él — Tú y yo nos parecemos un poco, ambos no tenemos padres, hermanos o ninguna familia. Así que pensé que podíamos entendernos y aliviar ese dolor juntos. — Al terminar la frase Naruko le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Sasuke tratando de derretir el frío carácter del Uchiha.

— Tú no sabes nada de mí — La actitud de Sasuke cambió de golpe tras las palabras de la rubia. Ya no era frialdad , se había convertido en odio. — Yo me esfuerzo en mi entrenamiento para poder alcanzar una de mis metas…La venganza. Tú solo eres la peor estudiante con las peores notas y un bajo rendimiento. No te importa nada, solo hacer tus estúpidas bromas y sabotear las clases de Iruka-Sensei… ¿Aún crees que nos parecemos? — El tono de voz de Sasuke se había incrementado cuando terminaba su frase.

Al momento el chico de cabellos oscuros comenzó a reír asustando a Naruko, cerró sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos ya no tenían ese color completamente azabache, ahora eran rojos. El Sharingan fue activado, Sasuke en su ojo derecho tenía dos Tomoes mientras que su ojo izquierdo apenas tenía uno. Ese Dōjutsu le pertenecía únicamente al clan Uchiha.

La rubia se quedó asombrada al ver por primera vez el Sharingan, era un evento poco inusual y casi siempre los que lo veían no Vivian para contarlo. Sasuke no tuvo piedad y realizó un Genjutsu en la chica. Al estar dentro del Genjutsu solo podía ver como los aldeanos la insultaban o la ignoraban, sus propios compañeros e inclusive los Senseis se burlaban de ella. La escena cambió y ahora se encontraba amarrada en un tronco bastante amplio, al frente tenía a los estudiantes de la academia practicando el tiro al blanco con ella. Las Shurikens y los Kunais eran arrojados a su dirección, por suerte estos se incrustaban al lado del tronco hasta que el propio Sasuke dio unos cuantos pasos, tomó un Kunai de su estuche, la lanzó y esta fue en dirección a su frente. Por suerte antes de que la herramienta golpeara, el Genjutsu se disipó cayendo de rodillas, sudando y con sus pulsos a millón.

El conocimiento en Genjutsus de Sasuke era bastante amplio para su nivel, logró dejar a su merced a Naruko con solo clavarle su mirada.

El Uchiha se fue en dirección a su casa mientras que la Uzumaki con dificultades logró volver a la suya. Ya en su departamento, Naruko despejó su mente en un largo y refrescante baño, los daños hechos por Sasuke se iban poco a poco. Al salir del baño, comenzó a colocar su pijama para después secar su cabello el cual tenía completamente suelto. La voz de su razón le decía que olvidara a Sasuke y que jamás se cruzara en su camino otra vez, pero ella no quería cortar con el pequeño lazo que tenía con él. Poco a poco ese lazo crecería pero de momento tenía que concentrarse en el examen de mañana, el destino de su camino ninja estaba en juego.

 **Hola, este fue el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y opiniones sobre este fic. También quería saber su opinión sobre con quién emparejar a Naruko, de momento tengo a Sasuke pero quisiera otro "rival" para llevarse su amor.**

 **Con eso me despido, tengan un buen día o noche.**

 **P.D: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II: Un paso más hacia mi sueño.

Las cosas estaban en calma en su mente, después de un buen baño las cosas se aclaraban. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en un solo día. Desde pintar a los cuatro Kages a ser herida mentalmente por el poder de Sasuke. Una vez que se fue a su cama se relajó por completo, la paz la invadía obviando por completo los nervios del examen de la academia mañana. La alarma estaba fijada, no quería llegar tarde y perderse el siguiente paso para ser Hokage.

Tras un suspiro, la rubia cerró sus ojos azules y sintió que toda la carga de hoy se haya ido por completo. No fue mucho el tiempo que transcurrió para que Naruko quedara completamente dormida. Así fue como pasó el tiempo en el hogar de la Uzumaki, la luz de la luna reflejados por la ventana eran los que le daban vida a una habitación completamente oscura.

Las horas pasaron y la chica aún dormía cómodamente en su cama, pero, un pensamiento que poco a poco cobró fuerza se asomó en los sueños de Naruko. Había olvidado por completo la promesa que le hizo a Iruka-Sensei la noche anterior. Con un movimiento brusco, la Jinchūriki del Kyūbi se sentó en su cama, revisó el reloj para darse cuenta de que eran las seis de la mañana. Aún estaba a tiempo de llegar con él. Corrió hasta su baño para darse una rápida ducha. Después de secarse, llegó hasta su armario, buscó su ropa habitual para luego colocársela y así al final arreglar su cabello.

Volvió a revisar la hora y salir de su casa a toda prisa, ¿Habrá dejado la puerta sin pasar llave? No tenía mucha relevancia pensar en eso ahora, muchas veces lo había hecho y jamás había pasado nada. Luego de correr por las calles de la aldea, llegó al punto de reunión con Iruka el cual era el monumento Hokage que aún seguía pintado. El Chūnin esperaba a la Uzumaki de brazos cruzados, se le había hecho algo tarde a la chica y con eso un pequeño desespero invadió al Umino.

— Pensé que lo habías olvidado — Rompió el hielo Iruka al tener a su alumna delante de él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Naruko al escuchar las palabras de su Sensei.

— No puedo olvidar una promesa cuando hay Ramen incluido en ella. Además, jamás me retracto de mis palabras — Le contestó Naruko. Al decir eso, extendió su brazo, cerro su puño y levantó su pulgar.

FLASHBACK

Naruko salió de la residencia de los Uchiha con un gran dolor de cabeza cortesía del Genjutsu de Sasuke. Los rayos de sol desaparecieron por completo en la aldea hasta la mañana siguiente. La Uzumaki caminaba por las calles oscuras de Konoha, solo eran iluminadas por las farolas y las luces de las casas de los aldeanos. Ya llevaba un buen rato caminando, ella solo quería llegar a su hogar, cenar, darse un largo baño y dormir. Debía descansar para el examen de mañana. Su vida como ninja dependía de él.

Los pasos que daba poco a poco iban disminuyendo hasta que llego el momento de parar por completo su caminata, ¿razón? Una figura comenzó a salir de las sombras. El rostro de la persona no se podía distinguir por la oscuridad. Para Naruko este día no podía ser peor, primero tuvo que lidiar con el amargado de Sasuke y ahora un posible aldeano la insultaría o trataría de golpearla.

Poco a poco la persona se fue acercando a la rubia, la luz de la farola empezó a revelar la identidad de la persona. La oscuridad se fue por completo dejando ver la cara del "aldeano".

No era lo que la mente de Naruko maquinó. La persona que salía de entre las sombras era Iruka-Sensei. El Chūnin mantenía el silencio mientras observaba a su alumna. Naruko se acercó a él ya más calmada por el pequeño susto que el mismo Ninja le había causado.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Sensei? — Naruko fue la primera en romper el hielo entre los dos, lanzando así su pregunta mientras esperaba con cara de curiosidad la respuesta de Iruka.

— Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte — La respuesta vino en un tono calmado por parte del Umino — Te estuve buscando todo el día, ¿Dónde estuviste? Tenías que limpiar los dibujos que les hiciste a las estatuas de los Hokages — Terminó su frase con una mirada seria al igual que su entonación. Iruka se cruzó de brazos para sí aguardar por la excusa que posiblemente le diría Naruko.

Ella no respondió, más bien su mirada bajó hasta el suelo. Al recordar lo que sucedió con el Uchiha las ganas de hablar se esfumaron. Iruka al ver el comportamiento de la rubia, se acercó más a ella y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica.

— Oye Naruko, ¿Quieres comer Ramen? Yo invito — Con toda la honestidad del mundo le dijo Iruka a Naruko. Él quería animarla y sabía que ese era el mejor método para llegar a ella.

La Uzumaki levantó la vista con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sin duda las palabras del Umino le habían subido el ánimo. En todo el camino hacia Ichiraku Ramen, Naruko no paró de hablar de Ramen, sus tipos y favoritos para ella. Al llegar ambos comieron del delicioso platillo preparado por el viejo Teuchi. La rubia siempre pedía el de miso, ese era su favorito. Sin duda alguna, sus energías y ánimos volvieron al instante de probar la comida. Cada sorbida era un pedazo de su alma que volvía a su cuerpo después de un largo tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? No limpiaste las estatuas de los Hokages — Sin duda que el Sensei sacó a Naruko del paraíso que el Ramen le estaba dando, eso seguro que era un plan programado que él tenía para hacer que ella limpiara la pintura.

— Mejor se lo dejo a Shinobis más capacitados que yo para hacerlo — Las excusas que Naruko le daba a Iruka eran de lo peor, inclusive una sonrisa falsa se formó en los labios de la chica. — Además Sensei, ya está muy tarde como para hacer el trabajo de aseo en los viejos Kages — Volvió a tomar la palabra la Uzumaki mientras terminaba su plato de comida, el cual este fue recogido por Teuchi.

— Entonces lo harás mañana en la mañana antes de ir a la academia — Dijo Iruka. Los ojos de Naruko se abrieron hasta su máximo al escuchar con claridad lo que acababa de decir Umino, para al final la chica negara y protestara la idea de su Sensei.

La mirada de la rubia fue cambiando poco a poco, de la negación que antes tenía cambió a una más seria. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirar a los ojos a Iruka.

— Sensei, hay un favor que le quiero pedir — Con un tono algo nervioso como si el de Hinata se tratase habló Naruko. — ¿Me puedes prestar tu protector ninja? — Le pidió Naruko a Iruka. Esta al terminar de articular su petición juntó sus manos y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

— No puedo hacer eso. Si quieres tu propio protector pasa el examen de graduación mañana —Fue la respuesta del Chūnin hacia su estudiante. Esta al escuchar lo que dijo su Sensei puso una cara de decepción la cual luego sería cambiada por una de enojo.

— Entonces no voy a limpiar nada, de veras — Alzando el tono de voz más de lo normal, fue como Naruko respondió Iruka.

— ¿Y si mejor te invitó el Ramen que quieras mañana después de que arregles a los antepasados?

— Esa idea me gusta más — Los ojos de la Jinchūriki fueron envueltos por un brillo mientras que su cara era adornada por una sonrisa de punta a punta. Sinceramente, Iruka sabía su debilidad por esa comida tan maravillosa y así era como él aprovechaba para "manipularla" — Viejo Teuchi dame un tazón más — Esas palabras alertaron a Iruka.

— No abuses hoy, ya te has comido dos platos.

— ¡Tacaño!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Así fue como comenzó el trabajo de Naruko, la cual era vigilada por Iruka por si quería escapar de su labor. Tras el trascurso de dos horas, la Uzumaki ya había terminado de remover la pintura de los Kages, ya el cansancio se le notaba un poco.

— Si ya terminaste, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer? — Ya sabía qué significaban esas palabras provenientes del Umino. Naruko sonrió para luego levantarse del suelo e ir directo a Ichiraku con Iruka.

Cuatro platos fueron los que el Chūnin le brindó a su alumna. Quizás tenía ese rango pero el dinero no crecía en los arboles. Luego de eso, ambos se fueron en direcciones opuestas, Iruka fue a la academia a terminar de preparar algunas cosas para hoy mientras que Naruko fue a su apartamento a reponer fuerzas, el examen era una hora y media así que descansar no le haría mal.

Ya la hora había llegado, la Uzumaki se colocó frente al espejo de su casa, se observó en el espejo para así prepararse mentalmente. No había tiempo para errores hoy, un paso en falso y todo lo que ella llamaba esfuerzo se iría. Una vez lista se salió de su casa para dirigirse a la Academia.

Esta era de las pocas veces en que llegaba temprano, incluso llegó primero que Sakura e Ino. Naruko se dirigió a su asiento, al sentarse esperó con ansias el comienzo del examen.

Tras un tiempo, Iruka llegó junto a otros Senseis como Mizuki. Se les ordenó a los estudiantes que se quedaran en sus asientos ya que serían llamados uno a uno para ejecutar la evaluación.

— El examen consiste en realizar la técnica de réplicas— Dijo Iruka mientras sostenía en sus manos la lista de estudiantes.

— "Esa es mi peor técnica" — Pensó Naruko con sus manos agarrando su cabeza mientras esta estaba recostada en la mesa.

Poco a poco fueron pasando los estudiantes a realizar la prueba. Todos los que habían pasado hasta ahora habían aprobado, incluso Sasuke, el cual fue nombrado como mejor estudiante de la Academia en ese año. Iruka nombró a Naruko, ella iba a ir para allá a demostrar lo que había aprendido en sus años de estudio, les demostraría a todos que tiene madera para ser Hokage.

La Uzumaki se puso al frente de Iruka y Mizuki, primero el sello del Tigre seguido del Jabalí, Buey y finalmente el del Perro. Comenzó a acumular Chakra el cual se veía revolotear por el cuerpo de la chica.

— ¡Bunshi! — Exclamó Naruko liberando su técnica. Una nube de humo se formó al lado izquierdo de la rubia, cuando se disipó, una réplica muy mal hecha estaba en el suelo. Su piel era demasiado pálida, sus ojos completamente en blanco y hasta tenía la lengua afuera. — Esperen….Yo puedo arreglarlo — Naruko les quitó el momento de hablar a sus Senseis, repitió el mismo procedimiento de antes y formó una nueva nube de humo a su lado izquierdo. De esta salió otra réplica, pero a diferencia de la otra, estaba de pie. El único problema era que su cuello junto a su cabeza estaban hacia atrás, poco a poco la fue subiendo hasta llegar al centro, pero, su cara era la misma que el primer clon, incluso después de unos segundos cayó al suelo.

Ambas réplicas desaparecieron en una pequeña nube mientras que Naruko por el cansancio caía sentada al suelo con su respiración agitada. La rubia estaba en shock, había reprobado el examen para convertirse en Genin y de qué manera lo había hecho.

— Lo siento Naruko — Al escuchar las palabras de Iruka, la chica levantó su mirada hasta él. El Umino vió que los ojos de su alumna estaban aguados, en cualquier momento podría llorar. — No pasaste el examen. Tendrás que volver a la Academia y superar el siguiente examen — Fue el broche de oro que el Chūnin utilizó para decirle a la rubia que había fallado.

La Jinchūriki se levantó del suelo y miró a su Sensei con una sonrisa demasiado forzada, inclusive la sangre brotaba por su boca formando un pequeño hilo que iba desde su boca a su quijada por tanta fuerza que aplicó al cerrar sus dientes y apretarlos unos a otros. Estaba apretando sus manos con demasiada fuerza mientras que hacía un gran esfuerzo para no dejar salir ni una lágrima en sus ojos.

Tras una pequeña reverencia se fue directo a su asiento.

— Oye Iruka, ¿No deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad a Naruko? — Le preguntó Mizuki a su viejo amigo.

— No podemos hacer eso, además ella debe aprender de sus errores — Fue la respuesta que le dio Iruka a Mizuki.

Ya sentada, la Uzumaki vio como se graduaban cada uno de sus compañeros de clase, el momento en el que Iruka les entregaba el protector de frente, símbolo de graduación de cada uno. La única que no logró graduarse fue ella. Hasta el pulgoso de Kiba lo había conseguido.

La orden de abandonar el salón fue dada. Todos salieron y vieron a sus padres afuera esperándolos para felicitarlos por su graduación. Naruko estaba sentada en el columpio de un árbol cerca de las instalaciones, cuando tenía un mal día o se deprimía iba para ese lugar. Ahí vio que el único que no estaba con sus padres era Sasuke, él junto a su hermano eran los últimos del Clan Uchiha, por lógica no tenía padre ni madre como ella. Eso le importó poco, ya que la mayoría de los padres comenzaron a murmurar sobre Naruko, ya bastante tenía con no graduarse para tener que oír los típicos insultos que normalmente recibía.

Tanto padres como hijos se fueron de la Academia a sus hogares para seguir celebrando. Todos excepto la rubia, esta siguió en el columpio cuando todos se fueron. Tras un pequeño lapso de tiempo, la chica decidió irse, bajándose del columpio, pero fue detenida por Mizuki tras dar un par de pasos fuera del lugar donde estaba.

— ¿Sabes Naruko? Existe un modo de que te gradúes — Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de Mizuki al decirle eso a la Uzumaki.

— ¿Es cierto eso Mizuki-Sensei? — Una pequeña emoción se noto en las palabras de Naruko. Esta miraba al Chūnin a los ojos esperando la respuesta.

— Así es, solo tienes que hacer una pequeña cosa y te convertirás oficialmente en Genin — Le dijo Mizuki. El Peli-Grisáceo comenzó a comentarle lo que tenía que hacer, no era tan difícil…solo debía conseguir el pergamino prohibido de la torre del Hokage…que gran plan para un suicida. Sorpresivamente, la chica acepto, estaba desesperada así que cualquier cosa para graduarse le servía.

La noche había cubierto por completo la aldea de Konoha dejando solo la luz de la luna y pequeña en comparación de los faros de las calles. Iruka se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando al techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado más, pero más que todo con lo que sucedió con Naruko. Ya estaba dispuesto a ir a dormir cuando alguien comenzó a tocar su puerta desesperadamente. Seguramente habían problemas en la aldea, ya que a esta hora recibir esa clase de mensajes solo daba problemas.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Mizuki ladeando y sudando esperando por Iruka. El Umino se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de la infancia a altas horas de la noche con su uniforme.

— Tenemos problemas amigo — Tomó una pequeña pausa para después seguir hablando — Naruko robó el pergamino con los Jutsus prohibidos de la aldea — Dijo Mizuki con una voz alarmada. Tras escuchar eso Iruka se sorprendió, no lo podía creer. Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su casa junto a al otro Chūnin.

Ambos se reunieron con un grupo de Shinobis junto al Tercer Hokage. Este dio las instrucciones de recuperar el pergamino más no dañar físicamente a Naruko. Todos los presentes se dispersaron a buscar a la chica.

Casi en las afueras de la aldea en un bosque, se encontraba Naruko corriendo de rama en rama por los arboles. Se detuvo, bajó del árbol y se sentó detrás de una gran piedra. La rubia abrió el pergamino y para su sorpresa la técnica escrita en el era Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, sin duda que Kami no la quería este día.

Tras unas horas Iruka llegó al lugar asustando un poco a la rubia. El Umino vio que Naruko se encontraba con pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo y su ropa estaba toda sucia, estaba claro que había estado mirando el Pergamino. Iruka le pidió explicaciones a la rubia del por qué había robado semejante tesoro, esta le explicó que Mizuki le había dicho que si lo hacía se graduaría de la academia. El Chūnin estaba confundido, por qué Mizuki hizo semejante cosa. No pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto cuando alguien llegó al lugar. Era el mismo Peli-Grisáceo del que ambos estaban hablando.

Este explicó que todo fue un plan para robar el pergamino para así entregárselo a Orochimaru. Mizuki era un traidor, con eso lanzó una de las dos Shurikens que tenía en su espalda en dirección a Naruko, pero Iruka se interpuso en la dirección de esta, la cual se clavó en su espalda. Ante esto, el Chūnin no pudo evitar escupir sangre y como tenía a Naruko abajo la sangre cayó en la cara atolondrada de la chica.

— Oye Naruko, ¿Sabes por qué todos te ignoran en la aldea y te desprecian? — Le preguntó Mizuki a la chica mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en la cara del Shinobi. Iruka trató de detenerlo diciendo que estaba prohibido contarle eso a la chica — Es porque tú tienes encerrado el espíritu del zorro demoniaco que atacó a la aldea hace doce años. Así es, el Kyūbi está en tu interior, el mismo Kyūbi que destrozó la aldea y mató a los padres de Iruka. Tu propio Sensei te odia y te tiene rencor por eso — Esas palabras fueron fulminantes para Naruko, ya todo tenía sentido para ella, los desprecios y los maltratos encajaban en el rompecabezas de su vida el cual recibió las últimas piezas de parte de Mizuki.

La ira y la tristeza eran las emociones que chocaban por en la mente y alma de la Uzumaki. Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules las cuales resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica. Las lágrimas que tanto le costó retener en la mañana salieron por fin, pero con un sentimiento más amargo aun. La Jinchūriki salió corriendo del lugar, subiéndose a un árbol para empezar a correr de rama en rama.

— Después me encargo de ti — Dijo Mizuki mientras salía en dirección a Naruko. El Umino no se quedo atrás y también fue en busca de su estudiante

Tras un tiempo Iruka encontró a la rubia, ambos seguían saltando por el bosque. Iruka le advirtió a Naruko que Mizuki quería el pergamino y que se lo diera ya que él lo llevaría de vuelta. Ante eso, la chica atacó al Ninja con un fuerte cabezazo mandándolo al suelo.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? — La nube de humo se esfumo mostrando ser que era Mizuki transformado en Iruka.

— Porque yo — Ocurrió lo mismo con Naruko, su cuerpo se envolvió en la nube mostrando ser que era Iruka — Soy Iruka — Terminó de hablar. Este se quedó sentado en el suelo mientras que Mizuki se levantó para comenzar a hablar.

— No defiendas más a Naruko. Ella es el monstruo que acabó con la vida de tus padres, aldeanos inocentes e inclusive al cuarto Hokage.

— Tienes razón — Dijo Iruka. Naruko se encontraba escondida escuchando la conversación, al oír las palabras de su Sensei abrazó con fuerza el gigante pergamino. Al final Mizuki tenía razón, su propio Sensei si la odiaba — El Kyūbi es un monstruo, pero Naruko no. Ella es mi mejor estudiante y también es una habitante de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. — Con esas declaraciones, la Uzumaki cambió su forma de pensar, Iruka si la quería. La chica comenzó a llorar, toda la tristeza fue cambiada por emoción. Si tenía a alguien que la reconociera.

— Quería dejarte de ultimo pero mejor te mato primero — Dijo Mizuki sacando la ultima Shuriken que tenía en su elpada.

— Si tocas a mi Sensei…— Naruko salió de su escondite, colocándose al frente de Mizuki — Te mato — Con esas palabras, la chica realizó un sello y ejecutó el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Decenas de clones aparecieron por todo el lugar. Ante esto el miedo atacó a Mizuki el cual recibió la paliza de su vida por parte de Naruko.

Iruka estaba sorprendido, ella había logrado aprender y perfeccionar un Jutsu de alto nivel que solo los Jōnins podían lograr. Cuando Naruko terminó con Mizuki, Iruka le dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ella, este se levantó del suelo y le dijo a Naruko que colocara sus manos sobre sus ojos ya que no quería arruinar la sorpresa. Cuando esta los abrió por orden de su Sensei, lo vio sin su protector, tocó con su dedo su propia frente y notó que lo tenía ahí. La Uzumaki de la emoción abrazó con fuerza a Iruka.

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia, no actualice porque tuve que terminar y defender mi anteproyecto del liceo pero ya volví.**_

 _ **Al final colocare a Neji y a Gaara como "rivales" de Sasuke por Naruko.**_

 _ **Dios me los bendiga y nos vemos**_


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III: Equipo Siete.

Después del incidente con Mizuki las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. El pergamino fue devuelto al Tercer Hokage y por fin Naruko logró graduarse de la academia.

Naruko se encontraba en su casa arreglándose para ir a una vez más a la academia pero no como estudiante, sino como Genin. La Uzumaki estaba frente a su espejo acomodando su cabello. Ya se había hecho las coletas que tanto la caracterizaban. Observó el protector que Iruka le regaló la noche anterior, la chica lo agarró y lo colocó en su frente. Tuvo que modificar un poco su peinado, arreglando los mechones de cabello que cubrían la parte frontal de su cabeza para no estorbar su protector para que así todos lo pudieran ver.

Una vez lista salió de su hogar y se dirigió a la Academia. Su mente no paraba de maquinar tantas ideas y posibilidades sobre sus nuevos compañeros y Sensei. Ella sabía que al graduarte se le asignaría un grupo de tres personas incluyendo a un Jōnin el cual sería su nuevo maestro. De todas las personas que se graduaron, existía uno que no quería por ninguna razón en su equipo. Sasuke Uchiha, el mismo chico que se creía el mejor, que nadie le llegaba a sus pies. Arrogante como cualquier Uchiha, motivado por el único deseo que su corazón anhelaba más que nada en el mundo, venganza hacía la persona que más odiaba y despreciaba, su propio hermano Itachi.

Sasuke no solo era un problema por su actitud, también lo eran las personas que lo rodeaban y admiraban. Para ser exactos, era su grupo de admiradoras, las mismas que se sentían felices y orgullosas de cada logro y acierto del Uchiha en clase ignorando por completo cada defecto en la personalidad del azabache. Su devoción hacía él las llevaba ciega, simplemente no les importaba en lo absoluto que este ni siquiera les ofrecía la palabra, al menos un "gracias" estaría bien por todo lo que hacen por él. No se puede esperar mucho para alguien que ignora por completo a las pobres chicas. El verdadero problema de tener como compañera a alguna era la personalidad de cada una, incluyendo el hecho de que estarían pensando en Sasuke y no en el entrenamiento. Sakura Haruno es la poseedora de una personalidad bastante desagradable, se enoja por todo, cree que puede decirle los defectos a cada uno por cualquier fallo cometido cuando ni ella tiene la suficiente moral como para hablar del tema; Si Naruko cometía algún error ella era la primera en golpearla o insultarla.

Ino Yamanaka era otra loca más por Sasuke compartiendo muchas similitudes con Haruno llegando hasta chocar con Sakura como las olas del mar chocan insaciablemente con la orilla en la noche con más luna. Ambas luchaban por el Uchiha declarando así una guerra campal por él llenando de insultos, competencias e incluso algunas peleas en el campo de batalla por Sasuke.

Sin duda que las mejores opciones como compañeros eran el vago de Shikamaru Nara, este es poseedor de un gran cerebro, puede crear tácticas asombrosas para vencer al enemigo en cuestión de segundos demostrando que el cerebro puede contra los musculos. Chōji Akimichi era un chico bastante amable con todos, no le gustaba combatir contra sus compañeros en las prácticas y además es de los pocos que ha salvado a Naruko de la furia de los aldeanos, colocando su imagen ante la aldea en peligro por ayudar al "demonio". La última era Hinata Hyūga, esta chica era tímida como ella sola pero demostraba tener un gran corazón ante las personas, ella trató a Naruko como cualquier persona normal e incluso la considera una amiga. Las habilidades físicas de estos también eran un grado notorio, Shikamaru conoce los Jutsus secretos de su clan al igual que Chōji. Hinata poseía el aclamado Byakugan otorgando una visión de casi trescientos sesenta grados capaz de ver el flujo de Chakra de cada individuo. Ese era el poder del Dōjutsu de los Hyūga.

Los pensamientos seguían acumulándose en su mente, las posibilidades eran casi ilimitadas su grupo. Al paso de un rato, llegó a la academia, entró al lugar y se encontró con sus compañeros sentados en los asientos del salón. El primero en recibirla fue el Nara.

— Oye Naruko, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le interrogó el chico con un tono de aburrimiento típico de él — Aquí no se permiten los botados de la academia. Solo los graduados pueden estar aquí.

— Para tu información, logré graduarme — Fue la respuesta de la Uzumaki señalando su protector ninja con su dedo. Shikamaru no le dio mucha importancia a eso, decidió dar un suspiro para después colar sus brazos encima del asiento, los cruzó y enterró su cara ahí.

La chica comenzó a buscar un puesto libre, pero, para su suerte el único que quedaba era al lado de Sasuke. El día comenzó un poco mal, pero podía mejorar si era positiva. Al llegar al lugar, tomó asiento, Naruko fue ignorada por Sasuke, el cual tenía sus codos encima del pupitre, sus manos estaban hacía arriba mientras que entrelazaba su dedos y su mirada se encontraba al frente perdida e ignorando todo a su alrededor.

El ambiente era un poco pesado e incomodo para ella, el Uchiha no le caía bien del todo y para rematar recordó lo que sucedió en el distrito de su clan hace algunos días atrás. El día seguía empeorando, como si una manada de animales hambrientos hubiera llegado hasta donde ella. Las admiradoras de Sasuke hicieron su acto de presencia saliendo de sus asientos y dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke. En la cabeza de todas se encontraban Sakura e Ino las cuales peleaban por decidir quién llegó primero para sentarse junto a Sasuke. La disputa fue pausada al ver a Naruko sentada al lado de "su" chico, todas trataron de quitar a la Uzumaki de allí, estaban a punto de acudir a la fuerza cuando la rubia se levantó de y se colocó encima de la mesa de Sasuke. Se agachó para quedar cara a cara con el azabache.

— No entiendo qué es lo que ven todas en ti. — Le dijo Naruko mientras le dedicaba una cara de ligero enojo a Sasuke.

Ante esto el Uchicha decidió abrir sus ojos y tener un duelo de miradas con la Uzumaki. Las chispas salían de entre las miradas de ambos, ninguno cedía mientras mantenían sus caras a escasos centímetros de distancia. El duelo se vio interrumpido por el empujón de la persona que estaba sentada atrás de Naruko, la cabeza del Genin chocó contra el trasero de la chica provocando que esta uniera sus labios por accidente con Sasuke. Enserio que no podía ser peor la cosa, su primer beso había caído en labios del Uchiha. Ambos se separaron de golpe después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo el cual fue necesario para que reaccionaran y se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Qué asco! — exclamó Naruko mientras limpiaba sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta mientras tenía una cara asqueada. Esta exageraba la situación.

— Ahora me voy a enfermar. — Dijo Sasuke igual de asqueado que Naruko.

Esto no paso por alto ante las chicas, sobre todo para Sakura e Ino. Estas tomaron a la Uzumaki del cuello de su chaqueta para comenzar con lo que sería una masacre. Esta acción fue detenida por el Uchiha, el cual les ordenó a las chicas que dejaran a Naruko quieta. Todo tenía una razón y la del Uchiha era que no quería que formaran un escándalo frente a él, si ya tenía bastante con aguantarlas día a día así que prefirió evitar que se formara la pelea y conservar su paz. Las chicas no iban a ir a contra corriente de su amado, soltaron a la chica y se dirigieron a sus asientos. Sakura aprovechó que los escritorios más el asiento eran bastante amplios permitiendo que tres personas cupieran en el. Obvio que ella al igual que todas esperaban poder sentarse al lado de Sasuke, respirar el mismo aire que él y poder observar sus facciones detalladamente uno y otra vez. El problema es que quedo del otro extremo del asiento, Naruko quedo en el medio de ambos y Sasuke en el extremo opuesto a ella.

Iruka llegó al salón, todos en el lugar tomaron sus respectivos lugares para luego prestar atención en las palabras del Chūnin.

— A partir de hoy todos son ninjas, para llegar a este punto pasaron por muchas pruebas difíciles y algunos retos. Eso no es nada, lo que viene se volverá mucho más difícil. Todos los Genins serán agrupados en equipos de tres integrantes, cada equipo será encabezado por un Jōnin o sea un ninja de Elite — Dijo Iruka para después comenzar a leer en voz alta los equipos anotados en los papeles que tenía a la mano. La selección de equipos comenzó, todo hasta ahora había sido normal como las reacciones de cada Genin al enterarse de sus compañeros. Hasta que… — Equipo siete Naruko Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha. — Terminó de anunciar el nuevo equipo.

Las reacciones fueron un total poema, Naruko no estaba para nada contenta con su equipo mientras que Sakura si ya que Rikudo escuchó sus plegarias y le concedió estar con Sasuke en su equipo. La Uzumaki le reclamó a Iruka sobre por qué le había tocado son el Uchiha, este le explicó que para hacer un equipo balanceado coloca al mejor de la clase con el peor. La rubia entendió de qué iban las palabras de su Sensei, ganándose la burla del resto de Shinobis que estaban en el salón.

El equipo ocho quedó integrado por Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. Mientras que el equipo diez es integrado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chōji Akimichi formando una nueva generación de la legendaria formación "Ino-Shika-Cho"

— Después del almuerzo conocerán a sus nuevos maestros Jōnins.

Tras las palabras de Iruka todos salieron del salón y se dispersaron por todo el edificio. Sakura la cual llevaba rato buscando a Sasuke se dio por vencida y se sentó en una de las bancas a comer su almuerzo. Naruko pasó por ahí y vio a la peli-rosa deprimida, la Uzumaki decidió ir a sentarse con ella y disfrutar de la comida. Era una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo con su nueva compañera, su quería que su equipo funcionara debía llevarse bien con todos. La Jinchūriki se sentó al lado de la Haruno y comenzó a comerse su Onigiri.

La charla entre ambas Kunoichis comenzó, Sakura tuvo que aceptar que Naruko era su nueva compañera así que siguió la corriente. La conversación era de lo más normal, sobre sus sueños y sobre quién creían ambas qué sería su nuevo Sensei. Las cosas estuvieron bien hasta que Sakura mencionó el incidente con los grafitis de los Kages que ocasionó Naruko. La Haruno habló de más diciendo que sus padres no aceptarían tal comportamiento, Ella no lo entendería ya que no tiene padre ni madre ni siquiera perro que le ladrase al llegar a su casa. Posiblemente los padres de la Uzumaki se sentirían decepcionados si supieran cómo es el comportamiento de su hija ahora.

¿Así es cómo Sakura quería mejorar la relación entre ambas? Ella hablaba de más pero existían los límites y ella lo cruzaba con honores, Naruko se puso de pie para que después se colocara frente a Sakura la cual seguía sentada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Haruno sintió que el tiempo se detuvo al ver como en cámara lenta el puño de la rubia viajaba directo a su rostro. No reacciono, el golpe le dio directo en su mejilla izquierda, nadie la había golpeado antes así, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos en la academia, tampoco sus padres le habían golpeado nunca. Varias emociones comenzaron a revolverse en su estomago, la ira y la confusión eran algunos. ¿Por qué Naruko hizo eso? Hasta ahora había dicho la verdad.

— Si yo no pude conocer a mis padres ¿con qué derecho puedes decir tú eso? Estoy más que segura que ellos me amaban y que fue difícil para ellos aceptar que morirían sin poder verme crecer, pero su amor sigue allí. ¿Sabes? Yo también soy un ser humano, que puede sentir las mismas emociones que tú y el resto. No es fácil llegar a mi casa y no poder decir "Estoy en casa" ya que nadie esta esperándome, nadie está ahí para preguntarme ¿cómo me fue hoy? Yo también necesito amor como el resto. — Le dijo Naruko a Sakura. La rubia sintió cómo la tristeza volvía a invadir su mente, con lo de Mizuki ya tuvo como para volver a caer en lo mismo. Sentía que quería salir de ahí e irse a su casa desahogar toda la nube de emociones negativas que tenía, poder darse un largo baño para después comer un buen tazón de Ramen y luego enterrar su cara en la almohada e ir a dormir. Este no era el momento, tenía que afrontar el problema de frente, no dejaría que nadie más la viera llorar, estaba decidida a guardar todos esos pensamientos y enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón en donde nadie más los vería.

Sakura por el contrario no dijo nada, mantuvo su mano derecha en su mejilla lugar en donde Naruko la golpeo. Sabía que había metido la pata, la chica frente a ella había sufrido muchísimo más que ella, incluso más que todos en la academia. Recapacitó por un momento, se preparó para pedirle disculpas a la Uzumaki, pero esta dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse del lugar adentrándose en las instalaciones de la academia.

Tras un rato, Sasuke pasó por donde estaba ella, esta le contó lo que sucedió con Naruko minutos antes. El Uchiha sintió un desprecio por Sakura, ella no entendía lo que es estar solo, compadeciéndose un poco con la rubia ya que ambos comparten ese único lazo que los une. La Haruno no ha vivido en carne propia lo que es perder a su familia, vivir sola el resto de su infancia y sobrevivir con un único deseo en la vida. Esa fue la razón del enojo de él.

El tiempo transcurrió y la hora del almuerzo terminó, todos fueron al salón a esperar a su nuevo Sensei con ansias. Naruko lo esperaba ansiosa. Tras un gran rato, el Sensei no aparecía mientras que el resto de Genins ya habían conocido al suyo. La chica se desesperó y colocó un borrador encima de la puerta para que cuando el Jōnin llegara este cayera encima de él. Al ser los últimos en el salón podía darse el lujo de hacer eso. No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintieron que la puerta se abrió dejando así que el borrador cayera encima de los cabellos plateados del hombre. La Uzumaki comenzó a reír mientras que Sakura se excusaba diciendo que jamás haría eso, Sasuke solo observaba la escena mientras que pensaba si ese de verdad era un Jōnin.

— Mi primera impresión de ustedes es…son una bola de idiotas — declaró el sensei mientras sacudía su cabello del polvo provocado por la broma de su alumna.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les halla gustado este nuevo cap.**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar algunas cosas:**_

 _ **Coloque el momento en el que Naruko golpea a Sakura ya que yo también lo haría. He leído historias en donde Naruko no se defiende y se echa a llorar, cosa que no haría el Naruto que todos conocemos.**_

 _ **Quise hacer el cap más largo pero ya es tarde y me quede sin inspiración por hoy xD**_

 _ **Que Rikudo los bendiga y nos vemos en el siguiente cap :v**_


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV: Vs Kakashi.

Al imaginarse a su Sensei, le venían ideas sobre un gran Shinobi, un Jōnin bastante hábil con técnicas más allá de lo pensado. Pero, al ver que el borrador que colocó encima de la puerta cayó directo en la cabeza del Ninja que entró al salón decepcionó bastante a Naruko.

"¿ _Enserio él es un Jōnin_? — Pensó Sasuke al ver a su nuevo Sensei limpiar sus plateados y alborotados cabellos.

Naruko no hacía más que reírse del Sensei mientras que Sakura trataba de excusarse ante él.

— Como sea — Tras un suspiro, el Ninja comenzó a hablar. Su voz era tan monótona como su actitud, su único ojo visible le daba la sensación a su rostro de que estaba cansado, a simple vista él no quería estar allí con ellos. — Los espero en la azotea de la academia en cinco minutos. No lleguen tarde — Al terminar su frase cerró su ojo, su máscara se estiró por la sonrisa que estaba formando debajo de ella.

El Shinobi desapareció en una nube de humo dejando con grandes dudas al equipo siete. Para empezar, decía que no llegaran tarde cuando él había hecho acto de presencia casi dos horas después de que todo el mundo conoció a sus nuevos Senseis. Además de que la apariencia y actitud del Ninja no daban un símbolo de seguridad, más bien de que él sería el primero en ser derrotado en una misión. Naruko fue la primera en salir del salón seguida por Sakura y de último Sasuke, la Uzumaki se encontraba emocionada ya que por fin podía comenzar hacer misiones reales, Haruno volteaba cada segundo para ver a Sasuke mientras que él solo caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos ignorando por completo a la chica.

Llegaron al lugar indicado por el Jōnin, él se encontraba sentado en la baranda del techo de brazos cruzados mientras que su rostro seguía con pesadez. Cuando el Peli-Plata los vio les hizo la seña de que se sentaran.

— Muy bien…Por qué no se presentan uno a uno — Saliendo de un largo bostezo el Ninja habló a sus alumnos.

Sakura preguntó confusa a lo que el Sensei les dijo que debían decir su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro y sus pasatiempos.

— ¿Por qué no se presenta usted primero? — Habló Naruko — Así sabremos cómo debemos hacerlo — Tras eso Sakura también comenzó a apoyarla mientras que Sasuke se mantenía sentado, sus codos estaban apoyados en sus piernas y sus dedos estaban entrelazados cubriendo gran parte de su cara.

— Pues…Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake — Comenzó a presentarse el Jōnin — Las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan…no…no tengo ganas de decírselos — Naruko y Sakura comenzaron a verse, sus caras de confusión eran poema — Mis sueños para el futuro…nunca había pensado en eso…En cuanto a mis pasatiempos…tengo muchos — Finalizó Kakashi, su cara de aburrimiento se mantuvo firme en toda su presentación.

— Solamente nos dijo su nombre — Sakura volteó a ver a la rubia mientras alzaba su tono de voz, lo anterior había sido tan inútil que estaba sacando de quicio a la Haruno.

— Ahora siguen ustedes. Tú la rubia, comienzas primero — Dijo Kakashi señalando a Naruko.

— Mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, me gusta el Ramen Instantáneo, me gusta tanto el Ramen que Iruka-Sensei me lleva a Ichiraku Ramen — La voz de la chica comenzó a inundar los oídos de los presentes, ella se encontraba bastante animada contando lo que le gustaba — Lo que me disgusta es tener que esperar los tres minutos cuando viertes el agua en el tazón de Ramen — Hasta ahora ella solo había hablado de Ramen, Hatake la veía con su único ojo descubierto con una mirada de total desinterés — Mis pasatiempos son probar distintos tipos de Ramen — Parece que no hacía más que comer — Mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en la mejor Hokage, entonces toda la aldea dejará de despreciarme y comenzará a tratarme como si yo fuese alguien importante de veras — Se puso de pie mientras que con ambas manos acomodaba su Protector.

Kakashi dio un gran suspiro, frotó su ojo con su mano un par de veces para luego fijar su mirada en Sakura y decirle que ella era la siguiente.

— Yo soy Sakura Haruno, lo que me gusta es…— Dio una pausa, postró sus ojos en Sasuke y luego soltó un pequeño grito de emoción — Mi pasatiempo es…— Volvió a mirar al Uchiha mientras que el rubor en sus mejillas crecía — Mi sueño para el futuro es…— Tras seguir viendo al azabache dio un gran grito de emoción y felicidad. El Jōnin la veía con una gota de sudor en su rostro.

— Y… ¿Qué es lo que te disgusta? — Preguntó Kakashi.

— ¡Naruko!

" _Supongo que las chicas como ella están más pendientes de los jóvenes que de su entrenamiento Ninja_ " Era el pensamiento de Hatake al observar que Sakura aun miraba a Sasuke. — Solo faltas tú — Rompió el silencio el Jōnin mientras que su dedo señalaba al Uchiha

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas, no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy a restablecer mi Clan y a destruir a alguien en especifico — El tono de voz del chico era tan frío como el aire gélido de una tormenta de nieve, él seguía manteniendo su posición inicial mientras veía directo al ojo de su Sensei.

"Me _lo imaginaba_ " Pensó Kakashi a la vez que nadie decía nada, el lugar se convirtió en un silencio sepulcral.

" _Yo solo espero que no hable de mí…_ " Un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Naruko al recordar las palabras del Uchiha.

"Sasuke es tan…sexy" Sakura seguía perdida en los orbes completamente negros del último Uchiha mientras que un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

— Eso es todo supongo — El Peli-Plata tomó la palabra — Mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión. Sera una práctica de supervivencia que haremos los cuatro — Comenzó a explicar el plan de mañana.

— Pero espere, nosotros ya hicimos esas prácticas en la academia, por eso estamos aquí como Genins. Además, ¿De qué se diferencia esta práctica del resto? — Sakura le exigía respuesta a su Sensei, este solo comenzó a reír mientras tenía su mano derecha en su rostro cubriendo con sus dedos algunas partes de este — ¿Qué es lo que le causa gracia? — Alzó aun más el tono de voz la Haruno al igual que veía con determinación al Shinobi.

— Es que lo divertido de esta práctica es que si fallas serás devuelto a la academia junto al resto de reprobados, solo nueve serán aceptados como Genins y las probabilidades son muy bajas — La explicación de Kakashi causó un impresión de asombro en el semblante de sus dos alumnas, por otro lado Sasuke seguía observando sin inmutarse a su Sensei. — Los espero en el punto asignado para el entrenamiento, tienen que estar ahí a las cinco de la mañana. Traigan su equipo ninja y será mejor que no desayunen…o si no van a vomitar. No lleguen tarde — Kakashi se levantó de la barandas, formó una sonrisa notable en su rostro seguido de una seña con sus dedos y luego desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruko se encontraba agarrando con sus dos manos sus dos grandes coletas con fuerza, incluso de vez en cuando su cuerpo temblaba. " _No seré yo la que sea devuelta a la academia…trabajé mucho para llegar aquí de veras"_ Poco a poco se llenaba de determinación, soltó el agarré de su cabello y comenzó a relajarse. Por otro lado Sakura se encontraba pensando en si fracasaba la separarían de Sasuke mientras que este solo se preparaba mentalmente para lo de mañana, no dejaría que un simple obstáculo lo separara de su objetivo principal.

Sasuke se levantó y así mismo dio marcha hacia su casa saltando por los techos de Konoha. Sakura quería ir detrás de él pero su casa quedaba en otra dirección y aparte, no se le daba bien correr por los techos, aun no tenía un entrenamiento amplio como para hacer eso. Naruko siguió el mismo ejemplo que el Uchiha, ella estaba acostumbrada a saltar por las viviendas de los ciudadanos en la aldea ya sea para escapar de ellos o trasladarse por la misma.

La Uzumaki pasó el resto del día pensando una y otra vez cómo pasar la práctica. Cuando cayó la noche ella estaba acostada en su cama, veía el techo mientras que su mente trataba de prepararse para mañana. Estaba a punto de dormir cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, Kakashi dijo que era un ejercicio entre los cuatro, lo que quiere decir que es trabajo en equipo. Tal vez ella pueda colaborar pero no podía decir lo mimo de sus dos compañeros. Sasuke es individualista, él cree que todo lo puede resolver y que nadie le llega a los talones, por otro lado Sakura siempre seguirá al Uchiha lo que quiere decir que estará sola.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, tuvo que acostarse lo suficientemente temprano como para que su cuerpo pudiera despertar temprano. Se quitó las sabanas de encima, puso sus pies en el frio suelo para luego caminar hacia la ventana de su cuarto. La gran cortina cubría la vista de la ciudad, Naruko corrió la tela para fijarse que aun no había salido el sol, solo la luz del faro de la calle le daba vida al lugar. Salió de su cuarto, se dirigió a lo que era la cocina y de ahí buscó el Ramen instantáneo que había comprado ayer, pero, algo la detuvo. Iba a comenzar a hervirlo cuando recordó las palabras de su Sensei y con todo el dolor del mundo volvió a guardar el Ramen. Con un par de lágrimas de tristeza fue a preparar sus cosas para ir al campo de entrenamiento.

Después de terminar de preparar su equipo Ninja fue a darse un baño. Al final se vistió con su típica ropa y salió de su apartamento. A mitad de camino vio los primeros rayos del sol asomarse por horizonte, aun estaba a tiempo de llegar temprano…teniendo en cuenta de que su nuevo Sensei no era puntual, posiblemente la madrugada de hoy no va a valer la pena.

Una vez en el campo vio a Sasuke sentado en la grama de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos completamente cerrados. Al no ver a Sakura por ningún lado Naruko supuso que él había sido el primero en llegar.

— Parece que el Sensei no llegará temprano — La Uzumaki hablo mientras se acercaba a su compañero — ¿Te molesta si me siento? — Le preguntó al Uchiha.

— Haz lo que quieras — La respuesta de Sasuke fue acompañada con el tono más frío que salió de sus cuerdas vocales.

Ella sin decir más nada se sentó al lado derecho de Sasuke, él no era conversador y ella aun se sentía incomoda al lado del Uchiha tanto por lo que pasó en el distrito como lo del beso accidental de ayer. Tal vez si trataba de acercarse podía mejorar el vínculo con él o al menos lograr que no interfiriera en su etapa como Genin.

Transcurrieron diez minutos desde que Naruko se sentó al lado de Sasuke, el azabache sintió un golpe en el suelo, automáticamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse a la rubia tumbada por completo en la grama, sus ojos estaban cerrados a lo que lo llevo a deducir que solo estaba durmiendo.

" _Y así quiere ser Hokage"_ Pensó Sasuke mientras volvía a su posición inicial. Él sintió una paz complaciente, Naruko no lo estaba molestando, Sakura no estaba cerca y no había nadie que perturbara su concentración.

— ¡Sasuke! — Uchiha sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz, chillona y fastidiosa como ella sola. Sakura había llegado al punto de reunión y lo primero que vio fue al chico. Con pesadez el azabache soltó un gran suspiro, él sabía que ella no pararía de verlo y de preguntarle cualquier cantidad de cosas estúpidas — Buenos días Sasuke, dime ¿cómo es…? — Tras acercarse lo suficiente comenzó a hablar pero cuando vio a la persona que estaba acostada en el suelo a tan solo una pequeña distancia de él, Haruno tuvo que parar — ¿Qué hace Naruko ahí? — Su pregunta fue formulada en un tono bastante alto.

— Ella llegó primero que tú y se quedó dormida ahí — La explicación de Sasuke llegó a los oídos de Haruno de una forma bastante fría.

— ¿Y aun se considera una Kunoichi? — Dijo Sakura sarcásticamente a la vez que se sentaba al lado izquierdo de su amado.

Tras unos minutos el estomago de ambos comenzó a rugir, ninguno había desayunado por seguir las instrucciones de Kakashi.

— Yo ni cené anoche por comenzar la dieta — Sakura llevó sus dos manos a su estomago vació de alimentos.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos para luego transformarse en horas, llevaban tres horas ahí esperando a su Sensei. Sasuke volteó a donde la Uzumaki estaba durmiendo, ella estaba ahí plácidamente mientras que él y Sakura estaban pasando hambre. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a mover el hombro de la chica para despertarla. La Jinchūriki abrió lentamente sus ojos, alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con los ojos fríos de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué paso? — Aun somnolienta Naruko comenzó a levantarse del suelo, se estiró y volvió a sentarse en el — Kakashi-Sensei aun no llega, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó a su compañera mientras que con sus manos sobaba sus ojos.

— No — Tan seco como él solo fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

— Ya veo…Además, ¿¡Por qué me despertaste!? — La Uzumaki cerró con fuerza su puño, ella le exigía respuesta inmediata al azabache.

— Porque somos un equipo y no es justo que solo Sasuke y yo suframos de hambre y fatiga — Sakura intervino, con algo de furia en su tono le respondió a la rubia.

El silencio fue incomodo en el lugar, ninguno de los tres volvió a decir nada después de que la Jinchūriki despertó. Pasó una media hora y Sasuke no lo soportó más, se fue a entrenar por su propia cuenta dejando a Sakura y a Naruko solas. La rubia se le ocurrió una idea para pasar el reto, le preguntó a Sakura si quería jugar con ella un juego que había aprendido de Iruka.

— ¿De qué va el juego? — Sin duda que Sakura estaba completamente aburrida como para acceder a jugar con ella.

— Se llama Cadena De Palabras. Yo digo "Kuna" y tú debes decir una palabra que empiece por la ultima letra de la que yo dije, en ese caso sería por la "A" — Naruko le explicó el juego a Sakura. Haruno cerró sus ojos y lo meditó.

 _"Al diablo…"_ Fue su pensamiento para luego soltar un gran suspiro — Esta bien, jugaré contigo, si quieres comienzas tú — accedió a jugar con algo de resignación aunque la verdad no era tan malo, ella solo quería pasar el rato lo más rápido que pudiera.

Y así las dos comenzaron a jugar el improvisado juego de Naruko. Ambas ya llevaban rato jugando y las palabras poco a poco se acababan, no podían repetir una palabra y tampoco podía quedarse más de diez segundos sin decir alguna. Lo divertido del juego pasó a convertirse en desesperación ya que ninguna quería perder.

— Punto — Contestó Sakura ya con una venita en su frente de tanto pensar, posiblemente llevaban veinte minutos ahí jugando.

— Pues…— A la rubia no se le ocurría nada, ya había agotado todas las palabras que empezaran por la letra "O" hasta que recordó una — Orgía — dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — Sakura confusa le preguntó a Naruko sobre el significado de aquella extraña palabra.

—No lo sé — declaró la rubia — Escuché eso del Hokage cuando utilicé mi Jutsu Sexy. También la escuché de Ebisu-Sensei cuando realicé el Jutsu del Harem el día que conocí a Konohamaru — Colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla mientras pensaba en el significado de eso.

Haruno comenzó a unir las piezas del rompecabezas, si esa palabra había salido de la boca de dos adultos después de haber visto ese Jutsu quería decir algo sexual.

— Ya no quiero jugar — Dijo Sakura levantándose del suelo.

Ambas vieron a Sasuke acercarse a ellas, él venía con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados.

" _¿Cómo puede caminar si no ve?"_ — Se preguntó confusa Naruko mientras veía a su compañero acercarse.

— Por casualidad… ¿no viste a Kakashi-Sensei mientras no estabas? — Apenas llegó y ya la rubia le había formulado una pregunta.

Él solo negó con su cabeza para luego dar un suspiro, en un rato más y se iban a cumplir cuatro horas desde que ellos estaban ahí.

Como si la Uzumaki hubiera hecho una invocación Kakashi llegó al lugar.

— Perdón por llegar tarde — Dijo el peli-plata dando pasos hacia sus alumnos — Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida — Una excusa perfecta para los tres Genins que estaban que lo mataban por hacerlos esperar por casi cuatro horas.

— ¿¡Qué clase de excusa tan barata es esa de veras!? — Naruko comenzó a reclamarle a Hatake molesta.

— Como sea — Kakashi ignoró por completo los reclamos de la rubia. Llevó su mano a su bolso y sacó un cronometro, ajustó la hora y luego lo colocó encima de un tronco de madera. — Tienen hasta el mediodía para realizar esta práctica — Luego de eso sacó dos cascabeles de su porta kunais — Esta práctica consiste en quitarme estos dos cascabeles, el que lo logré pasará y se convertirá oficialmente en Genin.

— Pero Sensei, usted tiene dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres — Dijo Sakura confusa por las reglas del ejercicio.

— Exacto, solo dos de ustedes pasaran así que vayan eligiendo quién se sacrificara por el grupo. — Explicó el Jōnin — Además, pueden utilizar cualquier método para quitármelo incluso tienen el derecho a matarme. Les dejo utilizar la Fūma Shuriken. Casi lo olvido, si no logran quitarme uno para el final de la mañana…los ataré a los troncos y me comeré sus almuerzos en sus caras — La sonrisa de Kakashi era muy clara aun con la máscara puesta — Con eso aclarado…empiecen.

Cuando Hatake dio la señal, los tres Genins se dispersaron y buscaron escondite por los abundantes arbustos y árboles del lugar. Naruko no perdió el tiempo y fue a buscar a Sasuke y a Sakura. Tras estar por la abundante vegetación del lugar, encontró el escondite de Sasuke y así mismo se acercó con cautela.

— Sasuke — le dijo al Uchiha tras estar a escasa distancia de él.

— ¿Qué quieres? Busca tu propio escondite.

La chica comenzó a explicarle el plan que tenía en mente, la idea de esto era trabajar en equipo ya que individualmente ninguno tenía posibilidades de ganarle a Kakashi. Al principio él se negó a trabajar con ella y Sakura, pero tras meditarlo por un momento, el plan de ella tenía más sentido que improvisar un ataque contra el peli-plata. Así ambos fueron en busca de Sakura, para Naruko convencer a Haruno sería muy fácil ya que sí Sasuke estaba de acuerdo ella no se lo pensaría dos veces.

Haruno se encontraba escondida en la profundidad de unos arbustos mientras que a ambos lados tenía dos grandes árboles extendiendo la seguridad de la zona. Ella se encontraba viendo a lo lejos al Sensei, él solo estaba ahí parado con su expresión de aburrimiento. Sakura sintió un toque en su hombro, se volteó lo más rápido que pudo con los nervios a millón. Para su sorpresa los que estaban detrás eran Naruko y Sasuke, al instante la rubia le explicó que tenían que trabajar en equipo y que ella tenía un plan. Sakura vio a Sasuke y este solo le asintió con la cabeza. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con la rubia y aceptaría a colaborar.

— Muy bien, solo necesitamos una Fūma Shuriken y el plan será perfecto — Dijo Naruko algo animada al ver que sus compañeros colaborarían con el plan.

— Lo hubieras dicho antes idiota. Tengo una en mi bolso, el problema es que lo dejé en los troncos y ahí es donde se encuentra el Sensei — declaró Sasuke señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba su bolso junto al de sus compañeras.

— Déjamelo a mí, ustedes vayan a las posiciones que les dije y prepárense para la señal. — Con eso, Sakura y Sasuke afirmaron y fueron a donde la Uzumaki les dijo. Por otro lado ella fue directo a donde estaba Kakashi.

Hatake se impresiono un poco al verla a ella sola. Naruko le declaró que ella sola lograría vencerlo y convertirse en Genin. Kakashi rió un poco para luego meter su mano en su porta kunai. El Jōnin sacó un libro de color naranja, su portada decía "ICHA ICHA Paraíso" con una mujer siendo perseguida por un chico. El Sensei subestimaba a la chica pero con el plan que tenía dejaría de leer ese libro.

— Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu — dijo Naruko haciendo el sello especial del Jutsu. Tras eso, decenas de clones de la rubia aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

" _Parece que los rumores si eran verdad. Ella puede utilizar ese Jutsu"_ Pensó Kakashi, el Shinobi sintió que por fin algún alumno le daría pelea.

El ataque del ejército de clones comenzó. Trataban de golpear al peli-plata pero este sin mucho esfuerzo esquivaba cada ataque. Él se puso a la ofensiva, comenzó a atacar con su mano libre a los clones haciéndolos desaparecer uno a uno, Kakashi aun mantenía su vista en el libro mientras golpeaba a los clones de Naruko.

Tras un rato el Jōnin acabó con todos los clones dejando solo a la original la cual estaba a un par delante de él. Cuando Kakashi alzó su mirada a donde estaba la rubia, vio a una Fūma Shuriken acercarse a él a gran velocidad. Estaba a punto de esquivarla cuando que algo tomó sus tobillos, bajó la mirada para ver las manos de uno de los clones de la chica, estas salían por debajo de la tierra, había llegado por el suelo mientras que Hatake luchaba con el resto.

Ante eso, el peli-plata echó su torso hacia atrás lo más que pudo logrando esquivar la Shuriken. Para más sorpresa de él, la Shuriken estalló en una nube de humo revelando que el objeto era falso, en realidad era otro clon transformado. Este traía en su mano la verdadera Shuriken, mientras que la original lanzó varios Kunais en su dirección. El panorama estaba mal, pero para más suerte del peli-plata, por los arbustos de la izquierda salió Sakura, Haruno arrojó un Kunai con un papel bomba en el. Del árbol del lado izquierdo Sasuke saltó a su posición, Uchiha realizó el **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego) mandando la poderosa esfera de llamas masiva hacia él.

Kakashi estaba impresionado, estaban trabajando en equipo cuando ayer mismamente Sakura declaró odiar a Naruko mientras que Sasuke odiaba estar con ellas. No solo eso, la estrategia que se les ocurrió había sido un éxito, Hatake había bajado demasiado la guardia y ahora esto le pasaba.

La explosión del papel bomba mezclado con el Jutsu de Sasuke logró dejar una nube de humo bastante grande.

" _Creo que exageramos"_ — Pensaron los tres Genins mientras que una gota de sudor bajó por sus rostros.

Cuando la nube se disipó, vieron que en lugar del Shinobi estaba un tronco de madera completamente calcinado junto a los restos de la Shuriken y los Kunais.

— Jutsu de sustitución — Dijo Kakashi saliendo por los arbustos que estaban detrás de Naruko. — Gracias a este Jutsu el usuario es capaz de cambiar de lugar o sitio con otro objeto, animal e inclusive un ser vivo a su alcance — Explicó Hatake para luego volver a sacar guardar su preciado libro.

— El plan no funciono. ¡Retirada! — Anunció fuertemente Sasuke para luego ir a cualquier escondite seguido por Sakura. Naruko no hizo caso al llamado del Uchiha y se quedó al frente de Kakashi.

— ¿No planeas ir a donde tus compañeros? — Le interrogó el Shinobi con su tono monótono.

— Esta vez planeo derrotarlo yo sola, de veras.

Naruko comenzó a correr en dirección a Kakashi, cerró sus puños y con fuerza los dirigió al Sensei. Este sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a detenerlos con solo una mano, cada golpe era detenido en seco o simplemente esquivado. Los golpes no funcionaron, Naruko trató de darle un rodillazo en el estomago pero de nuevo su pierna fue detenida por la mano del peli-plata. La Uzumaki dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, dio un gran salto y luego ejecutó una potente patada voladora hacia la cabeza de Kakashi. El Jōnin solo tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el ataque.

Cuando Naruko cayó al suelo, le dio completamente la espalda a Kakashi, este aprovechó que estaba agachado y realizó el sello del tigre.

— ¿Acaso planea destruir a Naruko con algún Jutsu? — Pensó Sakura al ver que el Sensei estaba por realizar un ataque.

— ¡Jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja — Kakashi comenzó a llevar sus dedos hacia adelante hasta que sus dedos índices se clavaron en el ano de la rubia — Mil años de muerte! — Con algo de Chakra canalizado y con un gran impulso, Kakashi mandó a volar a por los aires a Naruko. La Uzumaki cayó en el lago que estaba cerca de ellos.

Sakura vio la escena con una gota de sudor recorriendo su rostro mientras que tenía el ceño fruncido. Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que él solo estaba jugando con ella, pero, también sintió algo extraño recorrer por su estomago, algo que le daba rabia, él no sabía cómo describir eso pero le molestaba ese sentimiento nuevo.

Debajo del agua Naruko comenzó a pensar en cómo derrotar a Kakashi, él ni siquiera había usado un Jutsu "legal" y ya la había derrotado y herido su orgullo. La rubia decidió atacarlo desde el agua, a lo mejor tenía posibilidades si el ataque era sorpresa.

Uzumaki lanzó dos Shurikens en dirección al Jōnin. Tras ver cómo los dos objetos se acercaban a velocidad hacia él, Kakashi logró detenerlas con solo dos de sus dedos. Con gran precisión, sus dedos pasaron por el medio de la Shuriken deteniéndolas por completo en sus dedos.

— No me digas que ya te rindes…— Le dijo el Sensei a su estudiante al verla salir del lago jadeando.

— ¡Por su culpa ahora no podré casarme! — Acusó Naruko furiosa a Kakashi el cual solo la observaba con una mano rascando su nuca.

— Eres muy débil como para decir que serás mejor que el Hokage…primero debes derrotarme y despu…— Kakashi no siguió hablando su cuerpo fue impactado por más de seis Shurikens y algunos Kunais. El cuerpo del Jōnin cayó al suelo inerte.

— ¡Sasuke ya lo mataste! — Gritó Naruko al ver el cuerpo de su Sensei.

La nube de humo se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Kakashi revelando que era solo un tronco, él había usado el Jutsu de Sustitución de nuevo. Sasuke fue directo a donde estaba Naruko, para él no tenía sentido seguir escondido. Sakura también fue hasta donde él, parece que la idea era enfrentar al Sensei juntos de nuevo.

Kakashi salió de su escondite, se acercó hasta cierto punto a donde estaban sus estudiantes para así quedárseles viendo.

— Si planean luchar en equipo pues entonces caerán juntos ya que los derrotaré aquí — Aunque sus palabras sonaran serias, él hablaba tan aburrido como siempre.

Los tres se pusieron a la defensiva esperando el ataque del Jōnin. Él desapareció de la vista de los Genins, tras unos segundos se escuchó la voz de Kakashi articulando.

— **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu** (Estilo de Tierra: Jutsu Cazador de Cabezas) — Dijo Kakashi, pero, ¿de dónde provenía su voz?

Balo los pies de Sasuke salió extendida la mano de Kakashi tomando el tobillo del Uchiha para así halarlo con fuerza y enterrarlo todo su cuerpo menos la cabeza en la tierra. Sakura con una mirada anonadada no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Kakashi se le apareció de frente. Ella vio como unas hojas comenzaron revolotear en donde estaba parado su Sensei. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó a Kakashi con un Kunai en su mano, el Shinobi clavó el cuchillo en la cabeza de Sasuke liquidándolo en un momento, Haruno soltó un gran y ensordecedor grito para luego desmayarse.

Todo lo que ella vio tan solo era un Genjutsu provocado por el peli-plata, este sin perder tiempo corrió hasta donde Naruko, ella se puso en guardia al ver al Shinobi correr hacia su posición. Pero, con una velocidad aun mayor que antes Kakashi logró colocarse detrás de ella sin que fuera detectado y con algo de fuerza pateó la pantorrilla derecha de la rubia ocasionando que esta perdiera el equilibrio dejando caer su rodilla al suelo. Hatake tomó con sus dos manos los brazos de la chica logrando inmovilizarlos y al final solo tuvo que golpear la otra pantorrilla para dejarla completamente de rodillas al suelo.

— Los derroté con las tres tácticas de batalla Shinobi, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. — Dijo Kakashi — Supongo que el ejercicio terminó — Soltó los brazos de Naruko para después colocarse al frente de los tres. — Naruko desentierra a Sasuke y luego ambos despierten a Sakura, tengo algo importante que decirles.

La chica obedeció al Shinobi. Una vez lista la orden, los tres comenzaron a poner atención a lo que su Sensei les diría, posiblemente él les diría que fracasaron y serían enviados de vuelta a la academia.

— Solo lo diré una vez — Kakashi hizo una pausa dramática a la vez que veía las caras de decepción de sus alumnos — Felicidades, están aprobados — dijo Kakashi con una clara sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

— ¿Qué quiere decir…cómo que estamos aprobados? — Sakura no se creía las palabras de su Sensei, interrogó para saber si lo que había escuchado era cierto.

— Son el primer equipo que apruebo. Ustedes fueron los únicos que trabajaron en equipo, los tres idearon una táctica para derrotarme y además de eso fueron a ayudar a su compañera cuando se enfrentaba a mí…aunque algo tarde pero aun así cuenta — Kakashi hablaba con toda la sinceridad del mundo dejando atrás el aburrimiento de su tono — En el mundo ninja aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a un amigo…son peor que escoria.

Sakura estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruko estaba con los ojos aguados al escuchar las palabras de su Sensei, hasta Sasuke estaba sonriendo en ese momento.

— Usted…es genial — Tratando de no llorar Naruko alagó al Sensei.

— ¡El equipo siete comienza su primera misión oficial mañana! — Exclamó Kakashi alzando su pulgar en señal de victoria.

 **Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de esta historia que tanto disfruto al escribir. Referente a mi ausencia pues no tengo excusa, el capitulo lo llevaba a la mitad como desde hace medio mes pero no lo terminaba por flojera o falta de inspiración así que lo lamento mucho mis lectores.**

 **A compensación de eso: les traigo un cap con más de 5000 palabras y un momento entre Kakashi y Naruko y los recién salidos a flote celos de Sasuke.**

 **El siguiente cap sera la misión del país de las olas así que no se lo pierdan.**

 **Neji y Gaara harán su debut dentro de poco, no se preocupen xD.**

 **Ahora una pregunta: ¿Cuál es su opening favorito de Naruto Shippuden? El mío es Sign de Flow (número seis papuh) tanto canción como animación son 10/10 para mí.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **Bye**


End file.
